Malak
Malak is one of The Seven Kings (or Troolan Kings) created by the Eternal Being, Drulin. He Was given the isle of Taura to rule, and made his stronghold in the northern country of Taura, named Malar. He is known for bringing the first evil into the land of Lethold, and killing one of The Seven Kings. Appearance When Drulin created Malak, he was of average build for a Garr, about 6" 8", and slim. But he could also change his appearance, being a Garr. When Malak grew to hate Drulin, he changed his appearance to that of a fearsome man. He became 9" 6", broad, heavyset, jet-black hair, and grey eyes. He liked his new appearance, and has stayed mostly the same since. When he possessed a portion of his inhabitants, he also changed their appearance to some degree as well, but all had these same features: black hair, green eyes, between 7" 5" – and 8" 3", and heavyset. During the battle of The Inner War (which lasted a very long time), their appearance changed slightly after not seeing the sun for many equivalencies to years; they became fair-skinned, black pupils, thin wispy black hair, and scarred all across their bodies. Malak faught as well, and changed appearance much like his horde; black eyes, thin wispy jet-black hair, sickly white skin, 10" 7", and one less eye. Abilities A list of abilities Malak possesses as part of being a Garr. *Ability to bestow powers or jump-start latent powers *Ability to sense or recognize any being with supernatural abilities *Ability to heal rapidly and with greater finality from any injury *Ability to render himself unseen to the naked eye and/or other forms of perception. *The ability to see clearly in total darkness *Ability to track an individual or object through supernatural means *Ability to perceive the future. It may be expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it can be clear and can occur at will. It may also be used as a form of "danger sense" to show the user that they are being threatened and from what direction it is coming from *Ability to take control and inhabit the body of an individual *Ability to bring inanimate objects to life or to free an individual from petrification *Ability to live forever *Ability to come back to life after being killed as well as to bring others back to life *Ability to summon beings or objects for assistance *Ability to change appearance of himself, and to some degree others Other Names Malak was given a few other names when he fell to evil. "Creator of Evil" (or "darkness") was said first by Drulin, then widely used across Loreda. "The Dark One" was invented by Malak himself, and wanted to be named that by his followers. "The Fallen One" was used exclusively by Drulin, especially when talking to the other six kings. "The Fallen" refers to the Taurans; followers of Malak. Here's a complete list of names used to refer to Malak: *Creator/Maker of Evil/Darkness *The Dark One *The Fallen One *The Dark Being *The Unlit One *The Tauran Lord *Lord Moonless Category:Villains Category:The Seven Kings Category:The Troolans Category:Garrs